Sailor Earth
by PrincessAnnastacia
Summary: Prince Endymion had a younger sister who was also reborn on earth. She gets attacked and becomes Sailor Earth defender of the universe, remembers her brother and serenity so she helps fight the enemy in order to save their love, but she doesn't even remember her own. She also needs to discover the real monster behind the end of her past life before its too late. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I was walking through an enchanting forest with tall, majestic oaks and brilliant green shrubs when I heard someone calling, " Rose!" I turned. I knew that wasn't my name but at the same time that it was. As I looked for the owner of the voice I saw him, my prince. He was the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. He was tall, and I mean really tall. Like 6'3" tall! He had hair the color of golden honey, and tanned skin. As he drew nearer I glimpsed his eyes. They were a mesmerizing blue that could easily rival my emerald green ones._

_ "Rose, my love," He whispered as he pulled me into a tight embrace and gazed at me with eyes that were full to the brim with love. Love for me, and only me. Just as he leaned in to kiss me the scene shifted and all of a sudden I was in a burning castle with walls caving in on all sides of me."Rosy!" my prince screamed as he ran towards me, "We need to leave the castle is under attack!"_

_ "No," I exclaimed. "I need to find Endy! I've already lost my parents I can't loose him to."_

_ "Fine, but we must hurry! I think I saw him run towards the teleportation room. He probably used it to get to the Moon Kingdom and warn Serenity," He told me as we ran. As we ran I could hear the screams of terror coming from all of the castles occupants. Chaos reigned the earth kingdom. As we reached the room I caught a glimpse of the women responsible for this attack; for the destruction of my home, my life. It was Beryl! I couldn't believe my eyes. How could she?! She was supposed to be my friend. _

_ Just as she turned around and looked into my eyes everything went up in smoke, and then I was standing on a balcony watching as a tall ebony haired man was slain trying to protect a petite silvery-blonde headed women. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him fall to the ground with a sickening thud. I ran towards the couple and just before I reached them the women took his sword and placed it in its new scabbard, her chest. "NOOO!" I screamed. "No... Why? Why did you have to do this?" I yelled as I turned around to face the monster responsible for this mess. _

_ She glared at me as she replied, "Because he was supposed to be mine. Not that silly little air-headed Princess Serenity's! I should be Queen of Earth not Her!"_

_ "Well heres a newsflash for you! You will never be Queen! I will because I am the heir to the kingdom, unlike you!" I said haughtily._

_ "We'll see about that princess. We will see," she uttered as she attacked. Before I could even raise a hand in defense someone jumped in front of me. Taking the full blast of her attack. As I looked down into a pair of silvery blue eyes my world shattered. _

"No!" I screamed as I woke up gasping for breath and fighting back tears. My mind was in complete disarray, I didn't remember who I was or where I was. As the minutes went by my heart slowly calmed down and I regained my grip on reality."It was just a dream, only a dream" I muttered to my self as I turned to look at my alarm clock, it read 6:26 "Oh my GOD! I am gonna be sooooo late!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. 9 minutes later I was racing down the street hoping with everything I had that I did not miss my bus. I spotted it and turned up the speed, not even stopping or slowing down I sped up the steps and grabbed the first seat available. I sighed with relief, "I made it," and then a new thought occurred to me. I had to sit through 8 hours of school and I had skipped breakfast again. Today was not gonna be pretty.

As the bus came to another stop I looked out the window and immediately became lost in thought. I was wondering whether or not Bret, my super hot boyfriend would agree to go to the arcade with me after school today when I heard someone clear their throat and say, "Excuse me, but is it okay if I sit here?" As I turned to say yes I was assaulted by a pair of the screaming silvery blue eyes, golden honey hair, tan skin, and the sexiest smile I have ever seen.

Hey! Soooo... what did you think? Btw this is my first fanfic...plzz! review, I really want to see how I did. And if you have any suggestions for the story's plot I'm open to all so just shout 'em out! :D thnx for reading. Also tell me If you think I should continue with the story.

Love,

Princess Annastacia 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: forgot to say this in the last chapter but I do not own Sailor Moon (DUH!). If I did, well I might die of happiness but sadly I do not own it. BTW don't forget to review! It is really helpful to me and I really want to hear about all your ideas for the plot line :P So without further ado let us continue where we left off ;) **

Chapter 2

"Umm... Yeah, no problem" I stuttered out as a blush slowly crept up my cheeks. 'Great! He's gonna think I'm so stupid and lame!' I groaned inwardly as I turned to face the front. Needless to say , that bus ride was the most awkward ride of my life! Sadly the rest of my day wasn't much better. The only plus side was that Bret dumped me for Miss Sarah Fischer (head cheerleader at Minato Ward Juuban District High school) whose pants were, and I quote, "a lot looser" than mine. Why was that a plus you might ask? Well, it's because I had been wanting to dump him for a while but didn't really want to hurt his feelings, so him dumping me was pure freedom. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I decided to go hangout at Crown's before I went home.

Right as I was crossing the street I witnessed a tall ebony haired guy and a girl with silky silver blonde hair collide with one another at full speed. The girl obviously got the worst of it because she fell flat on her butt. I raced to go help her up but just as my foot hit the sidewalk I heard what the guy said to her. " Watch where you're going meatball head!" He shouted at her. I was immediately furious. How dare he yell at her! It was as much his fault as it was hers! The impertinence! I stood frozen as she voiced my opinion and threw a crumpled piece of paper at his head. He leaned down, picked up, and smoothed out the piece of paper, "Wow! A 30? Are you lazy, or just plain stupid?" She then grabbed the paper and ran into the arcade with tears in her eyes. That was when I lost it and went ballistic on him. And if you know me then you know that I only reprimand my closest family and friends, never EVER complete strangers! Heck I was treating him like I did my little brother when he did something bad!

"What the heck is wrong with you?What, were you raised by animals or something?!" I screamed at his shocked face. "You know there is something called acting like a decent human being towards _other _human beings! You don't just go around blaming other complete and total strangers because you can't pay attention to where you are going! Seriously! I don't know what crawled up your but and died but you really need to get some tact _and _manners!" I finished, red in the face and breathing heavily. During my rant his face had become a kaleidescope of emotions: shock, anger, irritation, and finally annoyance.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I can act however i want to whomever i want!" He replied heatedly. Fueled even more by my anger and pride i sarcastically replied, "You know it might help if you got your head out of you butt, your foot out of your mouth, and started acting older than a 5 year old! Then you would clearly be able to see exactly what you did wrong!" With each passing word my voice grew louder and louder till i was shouting and red in the face. He gave me a very angry and incredulous look before he stalked away without another word towards me. Realizing that i had just yelled at a random stranger my face went from red with anger to red with embarrassment. Mentally cursing** (not the bad kind but like saying "I am so stupid!")** myself for letting my pride get the best of me, I hurried in the direction that he stormed off in.

Ten minutes later, as i was loosing hope of ever finding him again to apologize for what I had said, I saw a lone figure sitting in the park staring serenely at the _rose_ garden. As hope began to rise up in me i walked over to where he sat and cleared my throat. Glancing upwards his expression went from one of composure to one of irritation, "What do _you _want?" he asked me as he stared me straight in the eyes. "I.. umm.. wanted to ... uhhh.." my voice trailed off as I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat. His eyes studied me harshly as he waited for my answer. Taking a deep breath i answered, "IjustwantedtosaythatI'mreallyreallysorryforbeingr udetoyou!" Shock appeared on his face as he tried to process what i had just said. After a few more seconds passed he gave me a confused look and asked, "What?" taking another calm breath I looked away from his eyes and slowly replied, "I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry for being a rude, prideful, inconsiderate, hypocrite and for yelling at you when I barely know you. It truly was very rude of me and very impolite. Will you please accept my sincerest apologies?" Looking up I gave him a sheepish look and a small smile. As the time ticked by I began to grow anxious and I started to fidget. Finally after what felt like five hours he looked my way and sighed, "I forgive you. I was being pretty arrogant myself and what I said to dumpling head wasn't very nice. Since you did seek me out to correct _your_ mistakes I guess I should do the same" Pausing he stood up, looked me straight in the eye and continued, "I am extremely sorry for the way I reacted. It was immature and uncalled for and i deeply regret my behavior. Could _you_ please forgive my absurd behavior?"

Smiling, I nodded my ascent and shook his outstretched hand. "Apology accepted Mr. ... Umm, I guess I don't really know your name.." i trailed off as i glanced at him expectantly. " My apologies madam," he said as he made a mock bow, "Prince Darien Shields at your service milady!" Taking his cue I haughtily replied, "That is Princess Rosalie Dawson to you Prince Darien. It would do good for you to remember that in the near future my lord." Shortly after i finished are serious facades fell and we erupted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

After wiping the tears from our eyes we stood up straight, still clutching our sore abdomens, we began to get to know each other. After two hours of walking around aimlessly and talking about _everything_ we were well acquainted with each other. So well acquainted that it was as if I had known him my entire lifetime. He was like the older brother I never had but always wished that I had. After exchanging numbers we went our separate ways with the promise to meet up again soon.

With the sun setting on my back i began my tiresome walk home. As I walked along the dark and deserted streets i was assaulted by a killer headache that had me on my knees in seconds. Through all the mind-numbing pain I heard a desperate cry for help. Struggling to my feet as the pain lifted I began to stumble in the direction of the scream but before I could even get ten steps the pain came back with a vengeance and I blacked out.

**SO? What do you think? Good, Okay, Terrible? Let me know ASAP :) By the way this chapter is dedicated to my first 4 reviewers and especially **Williukea **. To all people that review all I have to say is this: DFTBA! (Don't forget to be awesome!)**

**Princess Annastacia 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! please don't kill me... I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not updating in a really long time. I was gonna update by July 5****th**** but I got a little sidetracked and then I got ubber sick on Sunday night. So I was sick Sunday through Tuesday and then I got major writers block :( Again I'm really really sorry :/ On another note I'd like to thank the people that reviewed, **LoveInTheBattleField **and **catgirl**! SOO a big hug goes out to you two! :D and on to the story :P**

Flying. I was flying fast through the dark and deserted streets. Wind caressing my face, feet pounding against the pavement. The feeling was one of complete freedom, I was truly one with the earth, but I knew that I couldn't enjoy or ponder on this sensational feeling for long. I had to find the girl who screamed. I needed to protect _them_.

Heart pounding, I stopped in front of a jewelry shop. The negative energy here was off the scale! I knew something evil was afoot so like all stupid-idiotic heroines I moved closer to where the danger was. With a flying leap and a couple of acrobatics I found myself near the back of the store on one of the rafter beams. As I surveyed my surroundings I recognized the victim. It was molly, the girl from my biology class. I watched as the monster grabbed molly, and just before I was about to interfere a high and uncertain voice rang through the charged air, "Get your grubby hands off Molly this instant! You disgusting old hag!" said a petite young women wearing a red-white-and-blue sailor outfit with knee-high red boots, crescent moon accessories, an intricate circular brooch, and her hair done up in the fashionable style of odangos with cute red circles in the center. "Who are you?!" the deformed woman of a monster asked. "Huh?! Me? Uhh... that is, I am... Uhhh..." the girl stuttered. She looked absolutely lost!

Then with an expression of understanding and resolution she exclaimed, "I am the pretty sailor suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Then the monster attacked. Sailor Moon dove out of the way just in time. Which was very lucky and unlucky for her. Lucky that she avoided the injury, unlucky that she accidentally backed herself up into a corner with no escape. Just before the monster could attack again Sailor Moon began to wail and cry. The jewels in her hair amplified the sound, making sonic waves that caused everyone in the vicinity to clutch at their ears in pain. Then another voice cried out in the darkness, "Have courage Sailor Moon, now is your chance to attack." I looked to my right to see a masked man fling a red rose at the monster, giving Sailor Moon time to attack. With a great cry the soldier of love and justice ripped her tiara off of her head and flung it like a discus while she shouted, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and with a blinding flash the youma turned to ash that was quickly blown away by a subtle wind.

I kept my perch on the rafter until Sailor Moon and the masked man who called himself Tuxedo Mask ***funny right? Always laughed at the name! Its just sooooo adorable! and I think it matches his personality perfectly :P*** left. When they finally did I took the fastest route home, but before I got there I blacked out, again...

* 1 Week Later *

_Feet pounding against the hard marble floors I raced through the hallways in search of my brother. Out of breath, I stopped in front of the training room doors, and listened expectantly for the sounds of my brother, Endymion, and our dear friends/guards swords clashing together and the grunts of exertion. Pushing open the doors quietly, I walked into the room and went immediately for the weapons section of the training hall. Tiptoeing across the mats i made it to the weapons block unnoticed by the five men in the room; they were too busy training to notice me walk in. Just as i reached for one of the swords i was reprimanded by a warm and loving voice voice, "Rosalie? What are you doing here? You know that this is no place for a lady, especially a princess like yourself!" _

_With a calm demeanor that did not truthfully portray how I felt on the inside, I turned around and walked towards my brother. Sensing the encroaching storm that was about to let loose on all, the Generals-Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoistie, and Kunzite-subconsciously took a step back. " And who are you dear Endymion to say what is the correct place for a lady of my position to be? Furthermore why is a Lady not allowed to be in an environment such as this one? What on earth is wrong with a woman learning how to fight? Is not a woman as capable as any man?" With each passing word my voice steadily grew in volume, "Why am I not allowed to learn to fight? Shouldn't i be able to protect myself properly in the event that all of you are unable too? I do not desire to be one of those helpless, brain-dead, hypocritical Ladies of the court!" __Turning towards Zoisite I directed my next comment towards him, not even allowing Endy the ability to respond, "Zoi, do you not think it would be wise for me to be properly trained in the art of self-defense? After all you are not always by my side. What if i was to be kidnapped or attacked while away from you five? I would be utterly defenseless!" _

_As Zoisite opened his mouth to respond everything went black. After a few brief moments in the darkness their was suddenly fire. Everything around me was on fire; fire that was licking away at the dead bodies littered upon the grounds, and at the ruins of what I sensed was once a beautiful and serene castle. Racing through the flames I went in search Endy, Serenity, Daniel, anybody. As I ran through the ruined grounds I heard the sounds of a lost battle racing through the air. After a brief moment of hesitation I ran towards the sounds of battle, picking up a fallen soldiers weapon on my way. Suddenly I glimpsed a familiar flash of white shoulder length hair off to my right, changing directions once again I ran towards him, " Kunzite! Kunzite!" Out of breath I stopped behind him feeling as if I was missing something. After hesitating briefly I continued, "Where is my brother, where is Endymion?" As i finished he turned around and looked me in the eyes as he raised his sword and swung down. Without thinking I raised my sword to block his attack just in time, "KUNZITE?!" He continued to attack me and as I blocked his attacks I looked deep into his eyes and saw the dark, cold, and evil that had replaced the stern but caring eyes that used to be there. My breath caught in my throat when i finally realized what had happened and that this wasn't my best friend. Taking advantage of my mental distraction he knocked the sword out of my hand. Still dazed and in utter disbelief I only stared as he raised his hand for the final blow. Just as he drew back his sword to deliver the deadly strike i heard a voice nearby shout, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
_

With a gasp I awoke from another one of my crazy, terrifying nightmares, that I could never remember upon waking. Glancing at my alarm clock I let out a groan, it was 3:53 in the morning. Knowing sleep would elude me I decided that I might as well go for a morning run. With a deep breath I walked out into the warm humid air of early morning and began my run. Just as I had crossed into Juuban parks boundaries I was assaulted with another skull-splitting headache. With all of my willpower I maintained consciousness and watched as a soft golden light enveloped my body. Then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. As I rose to my feet I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a shop window across the street. I was dressed in a sailor outfit similar to that of Sailor Moon's; the only differences were the colors and accessories. I had on a white leotard with a dark (really short!) forest green skirt on over it that matched the color of the color of my outfit; My chest and lower back/waist was adorned with big ocean blue bows, I wore knee high forest green boots, and elbow length white gloves with forest green trim; My hair was halfway pulled back by two waterfall braids and I wore a gold tiara with a sparkling emerald at its center.

Before I could ponder the reality that what I thought to be a really strange dream was most likely real I was cut off by a desperate cry for help. Without a second thought I raced toward the screams and found three youmas sucking the life-energy out of several people.


End file.
